Father Meets Daughter
by Maya Beebop
Summary: When Zim is held at gunpoint by another Irken, he doesn't know what to think, but nothing can prepare him for the truth...
1. Default Chapter

The Irken has Zim backed up against a wall. With its SIR standing guard over Zim's robot who was tied to a nearby tree, Gir's whines were all that penetrated the muffled, pudding-thick silence. But perhaps Zim could get away....  
  
"Don't think you're going anywhere...Zim!" The Irken said. Zim could clearly see that it was female, and that it had a laser gun in its hand. But he knew no more. "What do you want with me!!!!?????" he screamed.  
  
"Ahhh.....it's not a simple tale to tell. But just for pure suspense and psychological torture, I'll tell you," she began. "My name is Qim. INVADER Qim. I was born the shortest Irken ever. And, in training school, I was almost a failure. Other Irkens even began to call me names. Like, "short- stuff", "small-fry", and other things of that nature. But one name was the only one that I truly hated. The other senior Irkens began to compare me to another certain one of our race. They began to call me his daughter. and do you know who that Irken was??? Hmmm?????? You. You, Zim."  
  
"What in the name of all Tallest ever are you saying!!!!!!" Zim yelled.  
  
"I'm not through. This is where my story really begins." Qim fingered the trigger of the gun.  
  
"When I came out of my slump, I was the greatest Irken trainee ever. The Tallest regarded me as only an inch shorter than them, respect-wise, that is. I had my pick of all the planets in Operation Impending Doom Three! My planet takeover total skyrocketed. But there was one planet in particular that I always wanted. Earth."  
  
"You can't have my planet, it's mine!" Zim protested.  
  
"Oh, but I don't want it for a point on my total. I wanted it to be with you. To kill you for ruining my life. For making everything too hard. For making me miserable to hear you name. For you existing!!!!!!" Qim screamed.  
  
"But alas, even that is too much. I can't make you suffer the way I have suffered. So I'll settle for a slow and painful death. Goodbye.....DAD." And she raised the pistol to aim.  
  
With lightning speed, Zim kicked the gun out of her hands, and punched her right in her astonished face. With her out cold, he fired and fried her SIR with the laser gun, and lugged her into her Voot Runner. There, he tied her to her chair just as she began to awake. Amidst her screams and grunts, he pre-set the autopilot to take the Runner to a distant galaxy. Closing the door behind him, he listened as the machine took off. All he could hear after that were Qim's screams echoing through the sunset sky... 


	2. Escape

INothing.nothing left for me to do./I  
  
The cell was quiet. Qim was alone. All she had thought about for the  
past years was how to get back at Zim. How to.kill him. For all the pain. All the agonizing torture.  
  
ICrawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real/I  
  
She had to get out. Away from the Tallest. Away from Irk. They thought she was crazy. They thought wrong. It was the sheer drive to annihilate that creature they call Zim. It was what kept her going, even on the stale meat slabs they gave her and the stinking liquid they poured down her throat that was supposed to be filled with vitamins and nutrients. That was all she got in this filthy cell.  
This filthy reality.  
  
IThere's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling/I  
  
Something inside of her pushed and pulled to escape. But how? These concrete walls.they wouldn't be broken. The orange suit they deemed her Iinsane/I with would offer no help. Qim sank to the floor to think. She often did this.  
  
II can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Nothing to help me.no way out. /I She kept thinking these thoughts until a knock on the door broke her from thought. Wordlessly, she walked over to the small opening through which they passed her food. Without a sound, she reached through and grabbed the Irken's hand.  
IOpen the door, or you're hand will be my main course,/I she whispered.  
The servant was afraid, so he did so.  
  
ICrawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real/I  
  
Qim quickly ran down the corridor, knowing every inch of it. Alarms started ringing out, and Irken soldiers poured out of hidden crevasses in the walls.  
Their guns shot catchnets, but she easily dodged them. Pummeling herself into a vent in the floor, she fell through and down into a hangar. Conveniently, a Voot Cruiser was waiting for her. In an instant, the machine was running, she was crashing through the doors, and the Voot Cruiser entered the vacuum of space.  
  
IDiscomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting, reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure/I  
  
She smiled to herself as she programmed Earth's coordinates into the machine.  
IHere I come, Zim. Ready or not!  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real /I 


End file.
